Wrapped
by MrsMODCS
Summary: A bit of fluff smack dab in Season 7.


Title: Wrapped

Author: MRM

Rating: PG maybe just G…it's kinda fluffy

Category Romance

Spoiler Info: Somewhere in Season 7

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and The West Wing. The song is George Strait's. No infringement of rights intended or implied.

Archiving permission: just ask

A/N: A special thanks to my fave Dutch Diva!

_"Thought I was doing fine, 'bout to get you off my mind, I see your face and then I'm wrapped around your pretty little finger again."_

The lyrics sung with the typical country twang grated on Josh's last nerve as he tried to concentrate on the file in front of him. He, Ronna, Lou, and the other staff members decided to settle at a table at this local country bar when the Congressman and his wife kicked them out of the house for some "family time."

"What the hell are we listening too?" a sullen Josh Lyman asked his fellow staff members as they strategized for the Texas primary. Josh grabbed his beer and glanced again for the 100th time at the dance floor where his beautiful Donnatella was doing the…what did Ronna call it, Texas Two Step, with some local big Texas ranch hand-looking gomer. He finished the cool liquid in one swallow and raised his hand for another.

"Jeesh Josh maybe you should slow down," Ronna advised him as she turned her eyes to where Josh's gaze had been for the last hour since Donna Moss walked in. Donna had pulled her aside one night when they were in Iowa and gave her a few tips for dealing with the conundrum that was Josh Lyman. She knew there was a big story with these two people, the Congressman had alluded to it once or twice. "You know your sensitive system," she chuckled at the death glare he sent her way.

"You're not my keeper," Josh sniped at the woman. "Sensitive system," he mumbled to himself and snorted as he saw his young, brown-haired and brown-eyed waitress coming his way. The girl had been shamelessly flirting with him all night. 'I gotta get Donna off that dance floor,' he thought as he heard Donna's laugh above the annoyingly true tune playing around him. Glancing at the waitress' nametag, Josh gave an appraising look and decided she'd do. "When do you get off, Amber?" he asked giving her his best Josh Lyman smirk.

"I close tonight," Amber answered him smiling widely. "Why?"

"Just wanted to dance," Josh admitted noting this girl was younger than Donna was that fantastic day she walked into his life. Ronna and Lou threw him a chastising glare and Josh sunk lower in his seat following Donna with heavy lidded eyes.

She knew he was here before they ever even walked in the bar. Donna thought her Josh radar would have eased as they spent time away from each other but no, it was strong as ever which frustrated her to no end. She thought she could quit and walk away. She realized that day, she was wrong. Her heart would always belong to Joshua Lyman, damn him anyway.

_"My God you're smiling, you catch my eye, my heart is pounding deep inside…"_

The lyrics taunted Josh's numb, buzzing mind. He watched as Donna smiled at the hick she was dancing with and then raised his eyebrows as she caught Josh's eyes. She glanced away quickly after throwing a grimace at the beer in his hands. She then returned her eyes to the man in front of her.

"I need some air," Josh announced to his fellow staffers as he stood, swayed a bit before he gained his balance and shuffled out the door, beer in hand.

Donna smiled at the dashing cowboy who was teaching her to dance before glancing over at her heart's desire sitting at a table near his coworkers but away enough to show her that he was brooding. She raised her eyebrow as he called over the very young looking waitress who Josh had been shamelessly flirting with all evening. She grimaced as she watched him speak with her and then followed the girl with her eyes when she brought him another beer.

"Oh Joshua what are you doing?" she whispered to herself causing the young man, Dex, Dirk or whatever his name was to beg her pardon. "Cute," she thought before telling him responding and returning to the object of her thoughts this evening. Josh looked weary and sad. She stopped dancing as she watched Josh's unsteady movements toward the bar door. Her dance partner asked if she was alright and she asked him if they could take a break.

Josh passed by a few folks smoking by the door and headed toward the parking lot. He felt in his pocket for his keys and realized he didn't drive this evening. He shuffled through the gravel parking lot towards the road and looked both ways realizing there was not a single thing in either direction.

"Why are all country bars in the middle of nowhere?" Josh asked waving his free hand in the air, then resting it on his hip as he swayed and surveyed his surroundings.

"Because Josh they are loud and disruptive—the music is loud, the people get rowdy and loud, hell, even the vehicles they drive are loud," Donna responded and reached over to steady him as he whipped around to face her.

"Donna," Josh whispered reverently. "Wha…um…hey," he said simply trying to regain his composure.

"Joshua, you're drunk," Donna stated matter-of-factly as she removed from his hand the beer bottle that he'd forgotten he had and poured it out into the gravel.

"Maybe a bit," Josh agreed smiling broadly enjoying the fact that she noticed.

"Have you eaten?" she inquired giving him a once over to see if he was really all right. Something they both knew she'd done since he was shot.

"Um, I don't think for a while," he admitted sheepishly. "Why you offering?"

"You're paying," Donna stated as she slipped her arm in his and led him toward her vehicle.

"No way, you have more money than I do Donnatella. I just mortgaged my house to get my man elected president," Josh told her as he gave her a full dimpled smile enjoying the banter and the feel of Donna so close to him. It had felt like the Grand Canyon was between them lately.

"Whatever," Donna said as she waved her other hand in the air, storing that tidbit of info in her brain to ask him about later. "I saw a diner as we were heading this way. I bet they make a great breakfast."

The rest of the car ride was heavy with silence as Donna navigated the streets to a brightly lit diner on a corner a few miles in from the bar. She glanced over at her traveling companion and saw his eyes were closed. Figuring he had fallen asleep she took a moment to really look at him. Her eyes followed the line of his face from his hairline over the angle of his nose to his strong chin. Her fingers itched to stroke his stubble-covered cheek where the indentation of his dimple lay. Reaching up she ran her hand through his soft brown hair and he opened his eyes looking straight into hers. The love she saw caused tears to pool on her lashes and Josh's fingers itched to wipe them away.

"Ready to eat?" She asked him looking away and grabbing the keys from the ignition.

"Sure," Josh mumbled as he fumbled for the door handle.

The couple made small talk and mild banter through a typical greasy spoon breakfast. Their conversation lulled and Donna noticed that Josh was back to brooding.

"What am I doing Donna?" Josh asked searching her face reveling in this moment alone with her. She stared into his warm brown eyes seeing insecurity and uncertainty there.

"You're getting the next real thing elected president," Donna told him folding her hands in front of her and resting them on the table. Josh took a moment to run his eyes over her slender, alabaster fingers remembering a time when those very hands ministered to him in his worst times and patted him on his back in the best. He reached out and ran his fingers over her knuckles.

"Why aren't you doing it with me?" he inquired mesmerized by the peaks and valleys her entwined hands made. "Damn it Donna I'm so tired of doing this alone," he admitted. "I miss you," he added his voice a whisper.

"You didn't ask," she whispered over the lump in her throat. His feathery touch sending electric tingles to her very core. She was afraid to move, terrified she'd break whatever spell he was in.

"You would've said no anyway," Josh stated almost as a question, still staring at her hands and his finger poised midair.

"I would have had to," Donna admitted pulling her hands into her lap.

"Really," Josh bit out slamming back against the booth they were sitting in. "I didn't realize you were forced to leave me," Josh hissed through his teeth as he stood and jammed his hand in his back pocket pulling out his bulging wallet. He grabbed the bill off the table and stomped over to the cash register leaning against the counter for support as he dug into his wallet.

"I was paying for breakfast, remember," Donna said softly yet still Josh was startled not realizing she was right beside him again. "Something about mortgaging your house and since you may or may not have a job in January I figure you're gonna need that money," she added with a hint of humor that didn't belay the sadness in her eyes.

"No, I was just teasing. I've got it," Josh replied his voice low and warm. She glanced at his face and saw him clench his jaw as if to clamp down the anger that was still simmering below the surface. She smiled and shook her head.

"What?" Josh inquired searching her beautiful blue eyes.

"Do you have to be anywhere right now?" Donna asked him and watched as he cocked his head wondering. "I'd like to talk about our thing." She slipped her hand in his gripping it tightly hoping he wouldn't run away from her or the subject again.

"I'm sure there are a million things I should be doing right now Donnatella," Josh replied arrogantly but relented when he felt her small, delicate hand in his. "I just need to check in," he sighed as he turned his gaze and took away his hand from hers to pay for their meals. Donna immediately felt the loss.

"You really think something is happening with the campaign at this time of night. Joshua?" Donna asked him with a smirk on her face. "Even the Congressman has taken a night off. You need one as well and we need to talk," she stated as she waited for him to pay, and slipped her arm through his as they headed out the door toward her car.

Now that Donna convinced Josh to finish their conversation she wasn't sure how she wanted to start. Josh, growing impatient with her, shifted and squirmed in the seat.

"Are we going to sit in this parking lot or do you have somewhere you want to do this?" Josh inquired failing to keep the anger from his words. "I have to head back to the bar to get my stuff." Donna snapped out of her trance and reached into the back seat and pulled forward something that brought a rush of memories to both of them. For Donna every time she packed it with files and sent him to slay the dragons on the Hill. For Josh, Donna handing it to him, straightening his tie and sending him off with a quiet, "Do good out there."

"When did you…I mean why did you…" Josh stammered over the words to understand why Donna was handing him his backpack. "I thought you didn't like to do things like that for me anymore," Josh stated softly his anger dissipating while he placed the pack on the floor by his feet.

"Josh, I'm sorry," Donna replied a single tear escaping over her lashes and tracing a path down her cheek. Josh tentatively reached up and wiped it away with his thumb. The tenderness with which he looked at her combined with the soft touch of his thumb on her face caused a few more tears to spill over her lashes. "I've missed you terribly and I hate the way things ended with us but I was just so angry," she explained in a rush of words. "Also, I know you wanted things to go back to the way they were and I just couldn't anymore Josh. I couldn't follow the misdirection plan anymore not that it mattered because before I left for...you know...CJ told me..." she continued before Josh interrupted her.

"CJ!" he exclaimed nearly jumping out of his seat forgetting he was in a car. He had a need to pace but nowhere to go. "What the hell does CJ have to do with this Donna? Did she go Press Secretary on us?" Josh inquired with venom in his voice, his eyes slits and his ears red with anger. Once again Donna laid her hand on his forearm and he instantly settled.

"Josh, there are many things CJ said to me the night of the lockdown when you were meeting with Joe in the Mural Room but that doesn't matter now," Donna responded calmly

"Like hell it doesn't!" Josh exploded causing Donna to strengthen her hold on his arm. Josh leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes and willed his thundering heart to slow. When he felt he had control of his anger again part of Donna's statement jumped out in his mind. "What did you mean the misdirection plan wasn't working anymore?"

"You caught that did ya?" Donna chuckled. "Josh, my feelings for you were so obvious they were noticeable by other members of the staff," she explained a slight blush coloring her alabaster skin. "I couldn't have it ruin my reputation or your career and you know it would; not to mention what it would do the President."

"We will get back to CJ, but what feelings are you talking about?" Josh asked eyes wide and he swallowed hard too afraid to hope.

"Josh," Donna exhaled and the blush returned to her checks spreading to her neck. "God, I'm so embarrassed," she stated looking down at her hand which was still resting on his arm but now his other hand was there as well tracing circles on her skin. "I was so in love with you," she admitted.

"Was?" Josh squeaked.

"Am still," Donna stated worrying her bottom lip between her teeth watching his face for his response. Her hopeful face fell when she saw him look down and chuckle. Donna dropped her gaze to her lap and tried to pull her hand from his but he held it tightly and drew their joined hands to his mouth where he placed a light kiss on her knuckles. Donna looked up quickly seeing his broad dimpled grin.

"I can't even imagine why you are in love with me Donnatella," Josh replied his voice soft and so full of love. "But God there are a million reasons why I love you so much." He tugged her hand, pulled her closer, reached up with his other hand lightly cupping her cheek and tenderly, slowly and softly savored the sweetness of her lips. When she opened her mouth and lathed his lips with her tongue he thought he would die right there on the spot. "I'm kissing my Donnatella," his mind screamed and he deepened the kiss pulling her into his arms trying to get closer bumping into the console in between their two seats which caused them both to pull apart laughing.

"I guess I've forgotten how to make out in a car," Josh joked his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Well I'm sure it's been a while," Donna quipped smiling broadly. Her smile faded when she thought about the ramifications of their jobs and their newly confessed love. "And it's probably going to be a while before we can do anything more about this," Donna added soberly.

"Don't," Josh shook his head at the thought. "Don't take it away Donna. This is what's going to get me through the next months. Can we please just have tonight?" Josh implored. "Unless..."

"No Josh, I'm not quitting," Donna shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hear me out Donna," Josh begged. "You can be the Deputy Communications Director for the campaign. You'd work with Lou whose...well...let's just say she's not a good face for the camera but you are. You are so amazing out there," Josh gushed and his words felt like cool water on the desert of Donna's heart. "You give CJ a run for her money when she started out with the President."

"Really," Donna responded surprised by his appraisal and smiled broadly.

"Really," Josh answered kissing her lightly on the lips while his hands unfolded her arms and linked them around his neck.

"I'd still be working for you though," Donna stated but immediately wished she could swallow back those words when she saw his downcast face.

"Would that really be so awful for you?" he asked his voice soft as he searched her eyes and reached up to run his fingers through her silky, blonde hair. "I look at it that we'd be working WITH each other," he added as he twisted the end of her hair around his finger.

"It would be wonderful for me but the perception would still be the same," Donna explained firmly.

"I think you miscalculate how far you've come in the minds of those who run this party Donnatella," Josh admitted with a smirk.

"What! Have you heard something?" Donna inquired excitedly.

"Let's just say you're turning a lot of heads besides mine," Josh told her as he kissed her again chuckling at the look of wonder upon her face.

"Really?" Donna replied.

"Really," Josh stated unflinchingly, his chocolate eyes looking deeply into her liquid blue ones. "Seriously though, do we care what they think?"

"Easy for you to say Joshua," Donna quipped; turning in her seat to put on her seatbelt. "You've made your name."

"Quite frankly Donnatella, so have you," Josh responded honestly grabbing her chin turning her face so she could see his was serious. She smiled broadly.

"So what are the terms of the position," Donna asked as she started the car.

"What?" Josh squealed.

"Your voice got really high there for a minute Josh," Donna glanced at him while she backed out of the parking spot. "The job, Josh, get your mind out of the gutter."

"That's not an easy thing to do when I'm with you," Josh smirked arrogantly. "Especially since I've discovered how incredibly amazing it is to kiss you," he added grazing his knuckles along her face.

"Put on your seatbelt Josh and behave yourself," Donna chided him but the broad smile she threw at him gave her away before looking both ways on the road in front of her.

"Fine," Josh sulked turning to apply his seatbelt. "I just told you I mortgaged my house, what makes you think there is going to be a lot of money in this right now. But when we take the party's nomination, then I can make all kinds of promises," he explained frankly.

"What kinds of promises?" Donna inquired coyly.

"Seriously?" Josh asked a soft, tender smile alighting on his face.

"Seriously," Donna stated breathlessly.

"Well Donnatella you have me so wrapped around your finger I would do or give you anything," Josh admitted unabashedly.

"Yes Joshua," Donna replied and reached over lacing her fingers through his.

"Yes to working with me?" he lightly squeezed her hand and searched her face.

"Yes to it all," Donna gave him a knowing look and received a full dimpled grin in response.

"Wanna come to my room to seal the deal?" Josh wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not tonight," Donna responded with a chuckle at his antics.

"But not never," Josh prodded.

"Did I not just tell you 'yes to it all,'" Donna bantered.

"Yeah, you did," Josh answered pulling her hand to his chest and holding it there.

EPILOGUE:

"Hey Mi Amore, kinda crazy here what can I do for you?" asked CJ Craig, White House Chief of staff, into the phone she had tucked in her ear while she signed papers for her assistant Margaret.

"I just have one thing to say to you Claudia Jean," Josh replied his voice low and menacing causing CJ to close the file in front of her and stand pushing her chair into the wall behind her.

"Yeah and what's that Joshua," CJ countered icily.

"Don't you ever think you can comment on Donna's and my relationship EVER again," Josh hissed. "You catch my drift here CJ?" CJ imagined simply from his voice that he was wearing his Bartlett Bulldog Face. She should have known to never interfere in their relationship and knew she had this coming. Quite frankly she wasn't sure why she hadn't been called on it before now. Suddenly a light dawned on her.

"Something you care to share with the class?" CJ couldn't hide the smile in her voice.

"She loves me CJ and I'm only now getting to hear it," Josh admitted his voice relaying the awe and wonder he felt at it all. "Maybe if Heathcliff on the Moor wasn't in Germany with us I may have gotten to hear it sooner," he added a bite in his voice.

"You're right Josh," CJ admitted with regret. "I'm sorry but I want you to know I'm incredibly happy for the both of you."

"Thanks," Josh replied joyfully.

"But there is one thing," CJ hedged chuckling.

"You hurt her and you better hide somewhere safe Buddy," CJ stated with a mock sternness. "That's from me, Leo and the President."

"Was I that blind?" Josh asked.

"Yep but we wanted you to be," CJ conceded.

"Well I'm not anymore and you know I won't hurt her on purpose but it's inevitable, right?" Josh's voice squeaked a bit on the last part.

"Yeah...well you are, you know, you," CJ laughed.

"And she knows that as well CJ," Josh laughed with her.

"Really Josh, I'm so sorry," CJ whispered over the lump in her throat.

"I know CJ," Josh replied forgivingly. "Drinks next time we're in town?"

"You betcha," CJ answered. "Margaret, what's next?" was the last thing he heard as they ended the call.

_Wrapped by George Strait_

_I didn't have to turn my head whenever you walked in_

_The only one to let these chills roll down my skin_

_My heart beats faster, I hear your name_

_I feel my confidence slippin' away_

_Chorus:_

_I thought I was doin' fine_

_'Bout to get you off my mind_

_I see your face and then I'm_

_Wrapped around your pretty little finger again_

_It feels like ages since you laid down in my arms_

_I see no good reason but still I'm tangled in your charms_

_My God, you're smilin' and you catch my eye_

_My heart is pounding deep inside_

_Chorus_

_Ain't gonna let no man go down without a fight_

_'Cause my stalls and walls look better in the bright day light_

_My heart beats faster, I call your name_

_I feel my confidence slippin' away_

_Chorus_

_Your pretty little finger_

_Baby, I'm wrapped around your pretty little finger_

_Pretty little finger_


End file.
